five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Preparations
Short Summary Long Summary The Alliance has decided to take back the Wizard World first, moving their headquarters to Crocus, the capital of Fiore. In spite of the incoming refugees, Crocus still looks normal, with Jura directing the troop movements of his division. Outside, thousands of tents house the hundreds of thousands of Alliance soldiers ready to move. In the castle, the war room bustles with activity. Chitsujo has the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore, join the other leaders as they strategize over a map of Fiore, with all occupied territories east of the main line. Chitsujo begins by saying Konton controls half of the railroads, the mountains, Hargeon (Fiore’s only port), and the forest, with Dragon adding the Coalition can put their troops anywhere they want there. First, they decide to send the Stealth Division behind enemy lines for observation and hit-and-runs, saying Konton will appreciate the chaos. It is then revealed Chitsujo and Beckman came up with a five-front assault in two waves, with half of the divisions in each wave. Shunsui will lead the 1st into the Worth Woodsea to drive the enemy out of the forest, with the Head Captain adding that his division would be the only ones not restricted in movement. Sabo will attack the towns between the mountains and southeast railway with the 2nd. Chitsujo adds that the heavy concentration of buildings will make it most difficult, with Dragon quipping Sabo will love the challenge. Kakashi will take the 3rd to seize the end of the railway and Hargeon, hoping to prevent an Coalition naval assault and cut off supplies. When Chitsujo asks Tsunade to make sure Kakashi doesn’t act lazy on this, the Hokage says she’ll threaten his area if he does, causing all the males (including Chitsujo) to shudder in fear, greatly amusing Tsunade. Back on topic, Byakuya will move the 4th through the mountains, stressing the dangerous terrain, but acknowledging they’re the best for the job, due to their extended range. Jellal will lead the 5th between the mountains and the northeastern forest, and thanks to the wide open spaces, they’re free to go all out, with A remembering the damage some of its members (Naruto and Killer B). The Medical Division will split up and assist the field medics in the Fighting Divisions. The Intelligence and Defense Divisions will remain in Crocus. While not many are expected to breach the defensive line, they decide to err on the side of caution, with Ōnoki’s wholehearted agreement. Chitsujo reminds them that this is for the sake of all worlds, saying Konton won’t stop with a victory here. Mei inquires into the Allaince’s numbers, and Chitsujo states that there’s a total of 600,000 soldiers, and that he can resurrect some comrades of theirs as a last resort. All the leaders say that Chitsujo can count on them and he wishes them luck. Ichigo is assigned to the 1st Division, due to his nature as a brawler, and notes the tense soldiers around him. He’s then greeted by Luffy, who asks if he’s in the 2nd Division, with Zoro and Sanji flanking him. Ichigo says no and mentions being in the 1st, while Luffy is initially disappointed, he brightens up and says Zoro and Sanji will be with him, while he will fight beside his brother, Sabo. Sanji greets Ichigo as he lights a cigarette, and Ichigo responds by saying those are bad for him, much to Sanji’s annoyance. Zoro then states Ichigo fought Kaku, and uses two-sword style, and that he’s been told that Ichigo is strong. When Ichigo confirms the above as true, Zoro offers a fight in their downtime, with Ichigo grinning in response. They are then joined by Naruto and Sakura. When Luffy asks about Natsu, Naruto reveals that he’s asking Kakashi about MediaWiki:Badtitletext, looking for tips in fighting him. When Luffy asks if that’s ‘Pigeon Guy’, Sanji clarifies by revealing Lucci’s identity. Ichigo comments that he saw Lucci fight, and knows he’s really strong. Zoro says Lucci and Luffy fought to a standstill. When Luffy mentions his victory, Naruto suggests he give tips on Lucci, but Luffy says he can’t. When Ichigo asks why, Luffy says Lucci has no weaknesses, almost killing Luffy with nothing by brute strength, saying that the only option is just to beat him down until he stays down. Luffy then expresses confidence that Natsu will beat Lucci next time, and asks Naruto which division he’s in. The ninja says he’s in the 5th under Jellal Fernandes, who Ichigo recalls briefly meeting when his eyes were healed. Naruto then reveals Sakura as a 1st Division member. She promises to keep them alive. Sanji goes into hubba-hubba mode, freaking Sakura out, who quickly punches Sanji, sending him flying. While Ichigo and Naruto pale, Luffy and Zoro just laugh. Naruto then reveals Natsu is in the 3rd under Kakashi, leading to Luffy lamenting on none of them being together. Ichigo and Naruto reassure Luffy there will be joint operations. Ichigo then offers to take Sakura to the 1st, with them introducing themselves. The Acts of Order then hope to see each other on the battlefield. Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Gildarts Clive, and Kurotsuchi are all revealed to be in the 1st Division and are drinking some sake. Kenpachi expresses glee at the coming challenge, earning grunts of support from his subordinates. Kurotsuchi seeks to prove the Hidden Rock’s might, and while Gildarts hates war, he still loves a good fight, and it’s for a good cause. They are joined by Ichigo, Sakura, Zoro, and Sanji, much to Kenpachi’s delight. Ikkaku offers sake, which is accepted by Zoro and Sanji, and rejected by Ichigo and Sakura, saying they’re underaged. Kenpachi just laughs and says anyone old enough to kill can drink, but he accepts their reasoning. When Ikkaku asks about Ichigo’s fight, Ichigo says Kaku was around low-captain class, much to Kenpachi’s surprise, saying Ichigo shouldn’t have trouble with that. Ichigo replies that he won’t underestimate him again, satisfying Kenpachi, who hopes to meet someone very strong, aching for a good fight. Hinata Hyūga finishes demonstrating the Gentle Fist Style to an impressed Renji Abarai. When he comments he’s glad she’s on his side, she bashfully gives thanks. She keeps blushing when Sabo also acknowledges his strength, unused to so many compliments. Then Luffy joins them, asking Sabo if they’re moving out soon, and Sabo expresses hope they will. Luffy then gets real close to Hinata’s face, simply saying she has strange eyes, who responds by just blinking. Luffy then compliments Renji’s sunglasses, who responds with a simple thanks. Natsu continues questioning Kakashi about Lucci, being told about his Leopard mode that exponentially increases his power. Happy responds with awe, while Natsu continues questioning him. Kakashi just focuses on his book, giggling at its contents. Annoyed, Natsu grabs it and burns it, leading Kakashi into a state of surprise and whimpering. Suigetsu Hōzuki laughs at this, but is interrupted by Jūgo, who says Sasuke Uchiha wants to spar, leading Suigetsu to complain about missing Kakashi’s meltdown. Byakuya and Shikamaru Naru converse about tactics, enjoying each others’ intelligent company. Shikamaru starts by stating the enemy’s geographic advantage, thinking an attack would come from the forests or the mountains, or both, using the railways as supply transport. He concludes the 4th will go for the mountains, and suggests stationing the longest-ranged troops at the edge of the mountains, so they can fire on anyone on the other side, and the other troops can take the front. Jellal smiles at having his sight returned, observing Erza sparring with Komamura. Scarlet compliments Komamura’s strength, who responds by saying he’s nothing compared to Soul Society’s best. He then asks why Erza chose to spar with him, with an innocent reply of thinking his dog head is cute. Naruto joins them, noting the strength of the spar, and Jellal adds that Erza will surpass him one day. The Act and Commander introduce themselves, and Killer B joins them, asking if Erza’s available. Jellal quickly yells she’s not, earning a teasing question from Erza. Jellal embarrassedly backtracks, saying one of the present gentlemen should ask. When B attempts, Erza immediately shuts him down, smiling at Jellal’s accidental affection. The chapter ends with Dragon addressing the soldiers, saying they will begin marching tomorrow. He acknowledges their nerves, saying he felt the same way when he became a Revolutionary, urging them to summon courage, so they can fight for their future. He says they are not five different worlds, but one allied force fighting for what’s right, saying they can’t lose, promising victory. He ends the speech by asking if they’re with him, and is answered with cheers. Appearing Characters Jura Neekis Chitsujo Toma E. Fiore Monkey D. Dragon Shunsui Kyoraku Tsunade Makarov Dreyar A Onoki Mei Terumi Ichigo Kurosaki Monkey D. Luffy Roronoa Zoro Sanji Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno Kenpachi Zaraki Ikkaku Madarame Yumichika Ayasegawa Gildarts Clive Kurotsuchi Hinata Hyuga Renji Abarai Sabo Natsu Dragneel Happy Kakashi Hatake Suigetsu Hozuki Jugo Byakuya Kuchiki Shikamaru Nara Jellal Fernandes Erza Scarlet Sajin Komamura Killer B Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 13 (Prologue): Preparations Next Chapter: Chapter 2 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Allies Make Their MoveCategory:Introduction Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign